Kung-Fu, Hey-Yaw!
by HikarinTakeru
Summary: A Story about a new boy, Hitoshi stealing Naru. Keitaro must defeat him to win Naru back! It's girl time, Keitaro!
1. The Boy Who Stole Naru

"Kung-Fu, Hey-yaw!"  
  
*All character belong to the mind of Ken Akamatsu. The ideas  
  
of this fiction and Hitoshi are mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 CHAPTER 1: The Boy Who Stole Naru  
  
June 7, the day where the group (including poor Keitaro) got to go and have some fun and have a picnic. ( "Oh boy, how come we had to take his idiot with us?" said Motoko.  
  
"It's BECAUSE, it's my day off too, you know, Kendo Woman," replied Keitaro.  
  
From hearing Kendo Woman, Motoko choked Keitaro with her stick. "Hey you two! Stop it, stop it!" yelled Kitsune. After that, Naru and Su had to watch over Motoko while Kitsune and Shinobu took care of Keitaro. Finally, they got a spot. A quiet peaceful place to set up their picnic. All was going fine, until a boy, about Naru's age, came up.  
  
"Hey! Seems like you girls are new here to the spot. Excuse me, my name is Moriyuji.  
  
Moriyuji Hitoshi," said the boy. Keitaro's head was covered with the basket's sheet and took it off. "Oops, seems like I made a mistake. I thought you were a girl," announced Hitoshi. He went over to Keitaro and said, "Hey. are you like. gay?" Keitaro blushed and said "NO!!!!!!!! I'm not gay!" Hitoshi backed off and said "Sorry. I thought you were homosexual 'cause of that cover over your head. But hey, you fooled me."  
  
All the girls, including Motoko, seemed to have interest in this new Hitoshi. Naru, especially started to feel something for him. Before he left, Naru quickly said "Hey, Hitoshi! Mind if you showed me around this place?" Hitoshi quickly said yes and they were off together. Keitaro said "Argh. that guy really makes me sick. Taking Naru like that. And thinking I was gay!" Su came next to Keitaro and happily said "But he was true, senior. You did look like a girl. Don't you agree?" The girls nodded their heads in agreement. Keitaro then had a light bulb over his head! "I've got it! Since that Hitoshi seems to like PRETTY girls, I can dress up as a girl, and fool him, then leave him alone! Then Naru will be all sad that he dumped her and she'll come to me! Finally! Some sense in me!" exclaimed Keitaro. The girls just stared at him like this ( O_o;;;  
  
Keitaro turned to the girls," Hey! You said I looked like a girl right? Teach me!" Su ran over and hugged him VERY tightly, basically killing that poor Keitaro. The girls all agreed. The lining began with: Kitsune, Motoko, Su, and Shinobu.  
  
They all exclaimed "LET THE GAY KEITARO TRANSFORM!" After they said that, Keitaro realized what he just did to himself and said "HEY! I'm not gay!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. The Transforming Begins!

1 CHAPTER 2: The Tranforming Begins!  
  
The girls and Keitaro (including Naru) went back home. "Oh, he was adorable! I'm going to meet Hitoshi again tomorrow! And again and again! I love this! Finally! I've found my true love!" said a very excited Naru. Keitaro grumbled," Argh. she's getting brainwashed I tell you." Kitsune walked to Keitaro and said "Hey, meet me in my room tomorrow morning and we'll begin the session. ;)" Keitaro did what he was told to do. Kitsune was in charge of the shoes and clothing for Keitaro. Kitsune and Keitaro went to the local mall there and went shopping. "First, we have to get you a wig, makeup, shoes, and dress, especially skirts," said Kitsune. Keitaro didn't want this but it was for Naru. He just hoped Naru wouldn't come back punching him, instead of hugging him.  
  
They went to a store called "Ai-Chu." This store had everything they needed.  
  
Kitsune first dragged Keitaro to the clothing section. She handed him a short skirt and a nice blouse plus a bra (well. he needed one. :b) After that, she dragged him to the shoe section. She handed him girl (pink) sneakers and highheals. Keitaro said, "My god, Kitsune! If I can't handle Naru punching me, then I can't handle these highheals! I'm gonna kill myself!" Kitsune punched Keitaro in the stomach. "Shut up or else."  
  
They left the store with what they needed (makeup included).  
  
Keitaro and the girls (not including Naru) were in the room of Kitsune's. "Well, Kitsune, did you get senior what he needed?" asked Shinobu. "Yup yup, everything. Now Motoko, it's your time. You gotta teach him how to talk like a girl," announced Kitsune. Motoko, herself, didn't want to help but, hey, she needed a part in this story. ;)  
  
Motoko dragged Keitaro out by the ear, and onto the roof of the Inn. Keitaro went to the corner and prayed "Please Lord, do not let this Kendo Woman kill me, like she tried last time. I swear, if I listen to her and not get hit, I'll thank you when Naru and I get married." Motoko still had her stick in her hand and said "Urashima, if you don't pass every command I give you, you will regret it. Now, stand up" Keitaro did what he was  
  
Told exactly. Motoko then told him to sit down and up and down and up. "Hey! This isn't helping me talk like a woman!" yelled Keitaro. "Oh yes it is. Now, I want you to close your eyes and stand still," said Motoko. Keitaro did what she said. One. two. three. BAM! Motoko hit Keitaro on the butt with her kendo stick. "OUCHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!" yelled Keitaro. Down below, the girls could hear him. "Well. I guess senior's lesion has started," said Shinobu. "What was that for?!" yelled Keitaro. "Well. that scream helps. You screamed like a girl. That's the first part. You need that kind of girl tone," exclaimed Motoko. Motoko whacked Keitaro harder and harder each time to make Keitaro have the right tone. After about 400 screams, Keitaro has the girl tone!  
  
Keitaro, all worned out and with a red butt, finally cries with joy and collapses. "Well done. I guess my plan worked," said Motoko. She went downstairs to get Su.  
  
Su went upstairs with a bag. Keitaro prayed in his little corner and said," Please Lord. I did what you asked me to do. Please, protect me from Su's flying kicks." Su went over to Keitaro and said "So, drifter, are you ready?" Su was in charge of the "walking."  
  
Keitaro sweated. Su told him "Drifter, please, lie down on the floor." He did what he was told. Su went to her bag and pulled out two identical objects. She told Keitaro "Close your eyes, please." He did and was sweating even more. Su then applied the objects to Keitaro's feet and one.two. threee. YANK! Keitaro screamed and said "AAHHHH!!!!!!!!! INDIAN WITCH!!!" And he kept yelling. After screaming for a hour, Su pulled the gadgets off. "Drifter, get up and walk," said Su. Keitaro, too weak, walked. Su went all excited and kicked Keitaro. "Oh yes, drifter! You're finally walking like a girl!" Keitaro, on the floor with broken glasses said, "Yes.." And fainted.  
  
Keitaro went downstairs, with the help of Su. The girls just looked at him while he drank his ice tea. "How come this training is so hard? Girls don't look hard to walk or dress or talk." said Keitaro. "Well, Urashima, you have just one more person to go, who is Shinobu," said Motoko. Keitaro thought to himself, "Shinobu?! You gotta be kidding? After facing Motoko, and Su. Shinobu is gonna be a snitch! Maybe these girls gave me a brake!" Shinobu took all the clothes, shoes, wig into the bathroom with Keitaro following clueless. "Senior, please sit down on the toilet and cover you eyes while I tie this bandana around your head," commanded Shinobu. Keitaro, still clueless, did what he was told. After 3 hours, (plus dressing him. no, she's not naughty. :b) Shinobu took of Keitaro's cover and Keitaro opened his eyes and was in front of the mirror. 5 seconds and then.. "AHHH!!!!!!!" screamed Keitaro. He touched his powdered cheeks and he looked truly like a girl! Of course, he took of his glasses and put on contacts. Shinobu dragged Keitaro out of the bathroom and the girls just awed. Even Motoko. Yes.. Even Motoko. If Motoko awed, then he probably looked like a girl. They did final steps with Keitaro and practiced everything they taught him from speaking to walking. Keitaro did it perfectly, well. some times. Motoko had to whack him a couple times to get him straight. "YES! Now, it's my time to shine!!!!" exclaimed Keitaro.  
  
(Will our poor Keitaro reach his goal?! Will Naru hug him? Find out next chapter (when I do it ^_^;;).( 


End file.
